It Had To Be You
by Aya3
Summary: A nerdy teenager is transformed into someone new after summer break, all because of a model's help...Now that she's gone back to school...what are the people who taunted her going to think?


Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, blah blah blah

Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, blah blah blah! You know who it belongs to!

Some people are pretty ooc…I'm kind of getting used to it…so yeah ^_^

       

It Had To Be You

It was once again the "Play" season, meaning there were going to be lots of plays being held. Assemblies of popular girls were there, waiting to show their acting skills. This season's play was Sleeping Beauty and there were many participants. But all was a waste of time for the unexpected person was being cast as Aurora. 'Twas Tifa Lockheart, a nerd. She was pretty…sort of…and well, she just wasn't the popular type. She held back tears as the prince was cast, someone who obviously took liking into teasing her a lot. 

A blonde was the one cast to be "Prince Charming". 

"Damn, there's a kissing scene!? I ain't gonna kiss her!" He protested and made a face to show how disgusted he was.

"I guess…I guess I'll be going now." She ran out the door and as fast as her legs could carry her, she flopped on her bed, sobbing.

"See, look what you did!" A girl with short hair yelled at the blonde. "You're such a moron."

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if she ran away like a wuss…I wouldn't kiss someone who isn't pretty anyway."

"You are obviously shallow."

 ~ Summer Break ~

"I don't know what I should do. Another boring year is coming up and…and I don't think I can handle the taunts anymore." Tifa said to her friend.

His garnet eyes glowed. "Well, ever tried changing the way you look? I mean, it'd work and everyone would be surprised when they see you."

She snorted. "Yeah, as if I could pull of something as significant as that! I mean, I've never even handled a make-up kit before! How's that gonna help me?" She said, her eyes pleading for more advice. 

No response. He seemed to be thinking.         

"Vincent!"

He took a step back. "Okay, I got one. I have a friend coming over. And, you better thank me for this, she's a model." 

"Like that's gonna help either. She must be really pretty." Tifa sighed and rested her elbows on the kitchen table. 

"Well, she's coming right over…right about…now!" 

And, of course, he was right. The doorbell rang and he turned to get it. When in view Tifa saw a beautiful girl alright. She had long chestnut hair, tied into a ponytail, and she was wearing black capris and a black tank, showing much of her stomach. Tifa fidgeted, not knowing what to say. Thankfully, the girl walked up to her first.

"Hi. Vincent's friend right?" She was kind.

"Mmhmm."

"I'm Aeris Gainsborough." She took her hand and shook it.

"Tifa Lockheart."

Aeris took a step back and whispered in Vincent's ear, "She doesn't look so happy like you described her to be."

Vincent glared at her and pinched her side. 

"Okay, jeez. I'll help her." She whispered still. With a normal voice:

"Well, Tifa, you and I are going shopping!" She said happily.

"Sh-shopping!?" Tifa was mortified. When was the last time she went shopping anyhow?

"Yes, shopping, silly! Let's go! We're gonna make you a woman when you return to your junior year!" Aeris grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out the door.

"Whoa!!"

"Be back in a bit Vincent! Or maybe tomorrow!"

Tifa's eyes widened. "Tomorrow?! Urk!" She felt like she was being dragged all of a sudden…

*

"Ah! Just the place we were looking for! Blossom Fashion and Hair Boutique."

"Wha?" Tifa was totally clueless, much less into what was going on.

"So…" Aeris pushed her down into a chair and picked up a magazine. Opening it, Tifa looked at all the models with pretty hair. "How about this?"

Aeris pointed a hairstyle wear the hair was cut short to the shoulders, trimmed neatly at the bottom. Tifa looked at her knee-length hair. _Man…_

"Guess not…Oh! I know! Sir, I'd like one hair-cut for my friend here." She called out to a man walking by. He just smiled and signed Tifa in.

After minutes of waiting he came over to them. "Okay, we're ready. Any hairstyle you'd prefer?"

Aeris gladly stood up and took the magazine that Tifa was looking at. "I want her hair mid-way down her back, tapered starting from her eyes." She stole a glance of Tifa. "That way, you don't lose much hair."

She gaped as the man took her away. She admired her precious hair for so long and now they were going to cut it. Ooh, life could be so mean. She watched as the man slowly cut practically half of her hair and then started on the bangs, which were adamantly long. He was able to layer it and then he started tapering the rest of her hair. Suddenly, Aeris came bouncing up to them.

"Can I make another request?"

"Go ahead ma'am."

"Okay, I want you to highlight her hair with some glittering midnight blue. It'd look so cool!"

Tifa felt her eyes bulge. "What?! No, we're no doing that! No way, no how! Not ever!"

*

When Tifa was done, she looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit that the blue streaks added some effect to her hair and features already. She smiled to herself and felt herself being dragged once again into the fashion part of the building.

Here they bought, or rather Aeris, clothes for her. Dresses, skirts, fancy jeans, shirts, turtlenecks, shoes, everything had been bought…almost. Aeris wanted the best for her and Tifa found herself having a good time…that was, until Aeris pulled out a dress she had no intentions of wearing. It was a mini-sundress with the hem a wavy sort right before the knees.

"I…uh…" Before she knew what happened, she found herself being dressed into the sundress. Tifa thought she almost fainted.

"Now, for the make-up. That I can apply myself!" Aeris said gleefully.

This time, she fainted.

Author's Notes – Ah! Okay…that was my first and crappy chapter of "It Had To Be  You". I don't see how the title applies to the storyline right **now** but later it will…sort of. Anyway, I'll stop here with making new stories so I could continue on the others…in the following order ::

1.Next chapter of Ethereal Glances

2.Next chapter of French Kiss

3.And finally, next chapter of Dark Angels. 

4.Then this…

5.And maybe another one-shot…I'm not sure. ^.~ Yes, you can berate me all you want…but like I said, I'm getting a fresh inspiration and I'm really on the go!


End file.
